High School Reunion
by bamfhowell
Summary: Dan and Phil dated each other in high school. Fast forward to 10 years later and they're reunited at a high school reunion.


Dan sighed as he stood in front of the mirror, making sure he looked okay enough.

Tonight was the night of his high school reunion, and he was extremely nervous. He hadn't seen any of his old friends since he's been in high school, which was ten years ago. Dan had a busy life so he didn't really have time to see any of his friends, which sucked, because he missed quite a lot of them. But, his life and work came first… and that's what he cared most about.

Dan was doing quite well in life. He was a popular youtuber with over six million subscribers. He was making a lot of money off of it so he lived in a nice house, he always got to travel and go to different places to meet his viewers, and he even got to go to big premieres and meet loads of celebrities. He even had his own radio show on BBC Radio 1, which was huge to him. Even though he was lonely sometimes, he was happy, and that's all that mattered.

"It'll be fine. You can do this," Dan whispered. He took a deep breath.

Dan finally made it to his old high school. It was weird being back, after not being there for so many years. He just hoped that this night would go smoothly and nothing bad would happen.

"Enjoy the night," A lady at the door said when Dan walked in.

"Thank you," Dan replied. He nervously walked inside the gym. Everything was the same, except all of the decorations that were hung up. Music was blasting. The room was crowded and nearly everybody seemed to be having a good time catching up with each other.

"Dan!"

Dan was quickly shaken out of his thoughts when he heard a voice shout his name. He looked over and before he had any time to react, he was pulled into a hug. Chris and PJ, two of his closest friends from his high school years. They've known each other since they were little kids.

"Peej! It's so good to see you again!" Dan shouted as he hugged PJ back.

"Dude, where the hell have you been the past couple years?" Chris asked as he also pulled Dan into a hug. "We didn't even think you were going to show up tonight."

"Someone owes me 10 bucks," PJ said with a smirk.

Chris rolled his eyes. "Whatever," He pulled away from Dan.

"How could I not show up tonight? I couldn't miss it," Dan said. He smiled. "Fuck, it's so good to see you guys again. It's been, what? Three years?" He asked, looking at them.

"Something like that. Either way, it's been far too long," Chris said.

"Someone's too busy being a celebrity!" PJ exclaimed, laughing.

"Okay, I'm not a celebrity," Dan said. He rolled his eyes.

"Says you! I saw you in a magazine yesterday dude," Chris said. He also laughed.

"Yeah, you're a celebrity-" PJ smirked when he saw the look on Dan's face.

"Oh, you're just jealous. What are you two up to these days anyways?" Dan asked.

"Peej is busy making super cool films," Chris grinned.

"Chris has to stay home and look after the little one," PJ said proudly.

"You have a kid? What the fuck, how did I not know this?" Dan asked with shock.

"We tried to call you. You just never answered," PJ said. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Fuck. I'm the worst friend ever. Shit, I'm so sorry," Dan apologized.

"Don't worry about. Honestly, you're like the busiest person ever," Chris assured him.

"So um, do you guys still talk to Phil?" Dan asked nervously.

"Yeah, like… everyday. Don't you?" Chris asked.

Dan looked down at his hands, feeling even more guilty.

"Oh my God. Do you not still talk to Phil?" PJ asked, a little shocked.

Dan and Phil used to date each other in high school. They dated throughout high school and then they went separate ways after Phil got into college. Dan didn't get into college so he had to stay at home and figure out what he was going to do with the rest of his life. Phil was Dan's best friend, and everybody knew it. Dan absolutely hated the fact that he lost contact with Phil, because he had still been in love with him after Phil went away from college.

"We lost touch after he went away to college, and I didn't hear from him again. We tried to call each other but Phil just got so busy and I had to look for a job-" Dan sighed.

"He's going to be here tonight. You should try talking to him," PJ told him.

Dan shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Maybe," He mumbled.

"Speak of the devil," Chris said, smiling as soon as he saw Phil walk into the gym.

Dan looked over and his breath was taken away as soon as he spotted Phil. Phil looked exactly the same as he did ten years ago, the only difference was that he had grown and gotten older.

"Yo Phil!" Chris called as he waved his arms.

Phil looked up and smiled as soon as he saw his two best friends. He immediately walked over to them, and gave them both hugs. "Hey," He said as they hugged each other.

Dan took a step back as he let the others chat with each other for a few minutes. He was about to walk away but he stopped as soon as Phil called Dan's name. Dan nervously looked over and took a deep breath as he stared at Phil. "Hi," Dan whispered. He fiddled with his thumbs.

"You came tonight?" Phil asked, walking over to him.

"That's what she said!" Chris said with giggles.

"Chris!" PJ rolled his eyes. "We'll leave you two alone-" He pulled Chris away from them.

"Wow. You haven't changed a bit," Dan said. He smiled slightly.

"You have though. What's it like being all big and famous? You're practically a celebrity now!"

"I'm not a celebrity!" Dan whined. He rolled his eyes. "I guess it's alright."

"I listen to your radio show sometimes," Phil whispered. "I thought about calling in-"

"Oh no. I'm glad you didn't. I probably would have cried," Dan admitted.

"What happened to us Dan?" Phil asked, taking a deep breath.

"You went to college and I stayed home. Long distance didn't work for us," Dan whispered.

"We couldn't have tried a little harder?" Phil asked.

"I missed you Phil… I missed you so fucking Phil," Dan said.

"Then why didn't you try finding me?" Phil asked angrily.

"Because I thought you moved on from me or something," Dan mumbled.

"I did, for a while. I dated someone for a couple of years. Didn't work out," Phil told him.

"Why not?" Dan asked curiously, looking up at Phil.

"Because he wasn't us," Phil said. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Fuck, Phil. I can't do this right now," Dan said. He went to walk away but Phil quickly reached over and grabbed Dan's shoulder, pulling him back so that they were now facing each other.

They stared at each other, taking deep breaths. "Don't walk away from me again,"

"I didn't want to the first time," Dan whispered. His eyes began to water up.

Phil pulled Dan up and kissed him with all the passion that he had in him.

"Phil-" Dan moaned into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Phil's neck.

They kissed for a few more seconds before Phil pulled away again. He looked down at Dan and he couldn't help but smile as he stared at him. "I never stopped loving you Dan…"

"Can we try again? I won't give up this time, I promise," Dan whispered.

"Yeah, we can try again," Phil whispered. He wrapped his arms around Dan and hugged.

Dan smiled and he immediately hugged Phil back, sighing happily.


End file.
